The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to mini-disks for gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines include a plurality of elements, each subject to various stresses, loads, etc. Due to the operational conditions within the engines, certain components and/or parts may have shorter operational life spans than other components or parts. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide improved life components for gas turbine engines.
For example, a mini-disk may be a life-limiting part of a gas turbine engine. In some configurations, a mini-disk may be positioned between a turbine disk and a supply of hot gases. Further, the mini-disk may be located at a position radially within the gas turbine engine that is self-supporting. Thus, the mini-disk may be subject to high loads and/or stresses, e.g., thermal stresses. Due to high thermal loads and/or high loads due to the rotation of the components of the engine, the mini-disk may suffer failure prior to other components of the gas turbine engine. Accordingly, an improved life mini-disk is desirable.